Tainted Blood
by Huntress9361
Summary: The events of the first blight told from the view of an elven slave, a grey warden and a woman. Perhaps there is more to the story than legends say?
1. Prologue

Have you ever felt darkness? Something so evil and corrupted that it sends shivers through your body all while boiling your blood dry?

I have felt it, that darkness, something so cruel, something only man could have created.

You've heard stories of the witch Flemeth, tales of the ancient Elves and their empire, myths about the Imperium and Andraste Bride to the maker. But my story, no, ours is one long forgotten. We the first of the Grey Wardens, those who faced the blight with no hope or knowledge of the foe we stood against. THIS IS OUR STORY.


	2. Chapter 1 - Escape

I felt a cold finger run down my cheek all the way to my chin. Continuing to refuse, my eyes remained clenched shut as I ground my teeth against each other. The cold stone wall pressed against my back and the man's cruel voice grew closer as he leaned in.

"So delightful, your parents must have been well bred to create such a fair looking female. Even for a slave you are much more beautiful than the typical human woman." A hand crept up my leg under the old robes that once may have passed for a proper skirt.

My hands moved to form fists, knuckles going white. His breath was revolting and his voice sent a shiver down my spine. "If you didn't have those pointed ears you'd make a fine wife. But alas it's all for the best I still get to enjoy you either way."

My brow furrowed and my eyes shot open. Emerald gems flaring in defiance, I would allow no one to degrade me simply for being an elf. My people did not choose to be slaves, and despite being born with that label I would never stop fighting it. "How generous of you to see me in such a light," I responded in a mocking tone.

He grinned, "Feisty, how amusing. It will be entertaining to break you."

"You speak as though I'm a horse that refuses to be ridden."

This caused an even wider smirk to grow across his face, "Just like a horse you are my property slave. And you'll be ridden whether you desire it or not."

Suddenly a scream rang through the air. So horrifying it pierced my soul and crept into my veins. I froze, my gaze searching for its origin but then another rang out, more quickly following suit. Some screamed words, others just a straight pitch that made one want to flee as quickly as possibly. I could make out only one word amongst all the far off panic "Monsters".

The cruel man released me, backing away as the door swung open. A soldier entered his eyes moving between me and the finely robed man. "Sir, those things the dwarves have been fighting, they're here in the town." He cursed under his breath but I could see the panic on his face.

"Get my horse Now! We're leaving to the north. Gather the rest of the men." The guard gave a nod and took off running down the hall but the screams of those in the village were only growing louder. The noble gave a smirk in my direction as he pulled out a key, "Such a pity, I never got a taste. Oh well, I'm sure those creatures will enjoy you. I unfortunately paid quite a bit for you, however there are simply not enough horses to take you with."

So that was it, he'd simply paid to enjoy me, then would have put me back up on the market to be sold again like a used rug. He continued to grin as he slid out the door, readying the key to lock me in this cursed place. Something in me clicked, a fire lighting deep within my soul. I reached out for the porcelain bowl that sat on a small dresser. Normally it was used as a water bowl to clean ones face or hands but I found another use for it. Moving with a speed I never thought I had my body jolted towards the door. Raising the bowl up in the air I then brought it down smashing it over the human's head. He dropped to his knees instantly, eyes rolling to the back of his head before it too hit the ground.

The screams grew closer and closer, my head began to pound as my heart rate increased rapidly. I too wanted to scream, fear overwhelmed me for I did not understand what awaited me outside.

The flare I'd felt earlier moved from my chest to my feet and I began to move, running for my life. Twisting and turning through halls and down stairs, my momentum carried me into walls and railings but I never stopped, not until I moved through that door. A sharp cold breeze hit my face. My eyes widened at the pillars of smoke that floated through the air. The glow from their fires only growing as it chased the smoke upward. The flames crawled through buildings, consuming and destroying. People; slaves and free folk alike ran shrieking in a panic through the streets. After a moment I gathered myself, eyes scanning the situation.

A soldier lay dead on the ground, I cared not for whom he served and simply ran towards his corpse. Calmly I reached for his weapons, the sword and the belt from which it hung became mine as I placed them on my hips. Next was the leather quiver and his bow. The wood of the body and it's leather handle felt somehow nostalgic as I grasped them. There was no time to remove the armor that protected his corpse, it would seem it had done him no good anyways. I watched as a creature, so terrifying it churned my stomach turned the corner. Its gaze met my own and I could do nothing but freeze in my tracks. There was something evil in those eyes, even darker than the greed and cruelty I'd seen in my human masters.

The fire inside raged again and I ran, my feet moving even faster than they had the last time. However I did not follow the flood of people that had run past me not so long ago. Instead I wove through the streets and alleys. Finally after finding an old rusted gate to a waterway I did not hesitate. My feet kicked at the bars repeatedly until they gave way. The aching in my feet didn't seem to matter nor the lack of padding in my shoes.

The debris that had been caught on the bars push past after they gave way. The junk moved into the dark tunnel and I followed suit. My skirts twisted in the current as I trudged through. Soon the light from the entrance faded and all I could do was listen to the sounds of the water as it flowed. The darkness of the stone tunnel surrounded me, though it was comforting in comparison to what I had seen in that creature's eyes.

A shudder ran through my body at the reminder. Caught up in my thoughts I did not notice that the current had begun to move faster. My feet were swept out from under me and I was swallowed by the water. It grew deeper and deeper, soon my feet were unable to feel the slimy stone beneath.

Gasping for breath there was nothing to be done but fight the water. However with the darkness it was impossible to discern up from down and right from left.

Just as the last breath of air escaped my lungs a light penetrated my eyes, shooting through my skull. I was tossed out of the water and the darkness of the tunnel and into open air.

My lungs lurched inside my chest, clinging desperately for air. Managing to get in a single breath my heart calmed slightly. But this relief was only momentary as I was plunged back into the ice cold water. Though this time I was no longer surrounded by darkness. The battle against the river now became easier. I could find my way up for air now despite being pulled down time and time again. The light from the sun guided me, giving me hope that I hadn't previously had.

Soon the river gave way and the current slowed. I swam to the bank. The water had taken me a long ways from the town. All I could see were thin pole like pillars of smoke that drifted into the sky. As I pulled myself from the water and as my heart slowed I grew colder, my body shivering without consent. Despite the cold nipping at every inch of flesh I was glad to be where I was. Rather the cold be my end than those horrid monsters.

Slowly I rose, adjusting the belt at my waist. My hand moved to check the quiver on my back, only one arrow remained. The river had taken the rest, there would be no way to recover them. However I still had the bow and a sword. Though I'd never wielded either, least not that I could remember, there was still a hope burning inside me like a fire and these items only added to it.

The woods were just as cold and uncertain as the river had been. The soaking wet clothing and old shoes didn't help either. I found myself slipping into exhaustion. White flecks fell from the sky, coating the forest floor. At first it seemed like snow but I soon came to realize that it was what remained of the town.

I don't know how long I walked for, but I never rested. I continued, day in and day out. Days and nights blurred together until I could no longer force myself. Mental exhaustion finally set it and my body gave way to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 - Promises

Soft warm voices called to me. They sang in a language I'd heard before but couldn't quite recognize. The song was comforting, like a happy memory. It created a hazy dream of tall trees and sunlight. A breeze flowed through my silver hair and suddenly an arrow whizzed passed my cheek. Sharply I turned to see where it had come from. A young boy stared at me with an obnoxious grin. He had silver hair and green eyes much like my own.

"Come on little sister don't tell me you've forgotten how to shoot," The young boy teased.

I felt a smirk cross my own lips but soon his face and the forest around me began to fade. A shiver ran through my entire body and the darkness consumed me. The cold bit and snapped, then there was a sharp pain. It ran all the way up and down my feet. I screamed but no sound left my mouth.

The voices returned, drowning out my pain. The whispers of a woman, "You're fine love, it's just a scratch." Her voice bounced around in my skull, I knew her but where from? Desperately I wanted to remember but it only pained me to think about it more.

A second voice called out, one I didn't recognize, "Wake up, you've slept too long."

My eyelids shot open, and there he was, leaning over me. The fire light bounced off his glossy bald head. The first thing I noticed were his pointed ears, then the mage staff resting on the ground by his side. He had a stern face and eyes filled with knowledge. Slowly I sat up in the fur bed that had been laid out for me. I blinked, glancing around. Cracked walls and a broken roof surrounded the two of us. He'd made camp in some old ruins, the smoke from the fire drifted upward. It hit the stone roof and scattered, moving through the cracks and holes into the night sky.

"Who… what… where am.." I held my head in pain and confusion.

The male elf just simply stared, his eyes examining me. Finally he broke the silence, "I found you out in the forest, at first I thought you were dead."

I shook my head a little, "Thank you.. err... What is your Name?"

"You may refer to me as Solas. If you're feeling better I shall be on my way and leave you to your travels." He stood, picking up his staff.

"Wait!" I responded hastily. He glanced at me, giving a glare filled with annoyance. "Just like that? You saved my life. I owe you a debt. Is there nothing I can do to repay you?"

Solas pondered for a moment, "I suppose you could escort me to my destination. If you are good with that bow of course. It will be dangerous."

"Yes of course," I replied eagerly before attempting to stand.

"Yes to escorting me? Or to the fact that you're able to handle that bow?" The male questioned.

Giving him a grin I responded, "To both of course."

He didn't respond instead Solas merely turned away and began to gather his things. I did the same, helping to pack up what few items he had. As we packed I found a small leather book sitting by the fire. Solas reached to take it from me but I backed out of reach, "Tale of the green knight?"

His brow furrowed, "Here I thought you to be illiterate."

"Why? I wasn't always a slave, and I'm sure neither were you."

"I've never been a slave," He retorted quickly, anger in his voice. He stole the book away from me, gently checking it's slightly damaged outer edges. "I'm bringing you along as a guard, not to annoy me. So please refrain from doing so." I then gave a shrug and began to exit the ruins, "Alright then Solas, I shall refrain from causing you irritation. But you know you never did ask for my name."

A sigh escaped his lips, "I'd assumed you were going to tell me eventually."

Giving a warm smile I offered him a hand as we began to walk, "Nahra, that is what you may refer to me as."

With some hesitation Solas eventually accepted my hand, "I shall call you Nahra then."

We wandered through the forest for a long while, heading up and down hills. I did not know where we were headed but time passed and night fell so we made camp. I realized that my quiver no longer contained a single arrow,but was in fact now full. My eyes glanced at him from across the fire, I was full of questions. "So why does a mage need me to escort him somewhere when there are monsters loose in the world. Shouldn't you be off trying to help fight them?"

"What monsters do you refer to?" Solas questioned. "The darkspawn or those who enslave our people?"

I gave a shrug, "Both I suppose."

He shook his head, "Even if I wanted to help with either I couldn't. My last battle drained me, I almost died and currently I'm powerless."

"You mean you can't use your magic?"

"Correct."

I gave a frown, "I've never heard of that happening before."

A heavy sigh escaped the male elf's lips,"Just get some sleep, you need your rest for the journey ahead."

I complied, it was obvious he did not desire to speak about himself. I was amazed he'd even agreed to have me join him I'm the first place. I soon fell into a sweet sleep, there I found myself sitting under a tall tree. A woman with long black silky hair approached me, asking to join. We talked for hours and became friends. The two of us enjoyed the sound of the forests wild life and even found ourselves surrounded by a variety of creatures. They sat and watched us, listening contently.

However this dream faded as Solas woke me so that we could continue on our adventure. The woods were kind to us and we found no signs of the evil I'd seen in the village. I'm sure Solas grew annoyed over time with how slow the journey was. I would stop our progress to put a baby bird back in its nest, to bandage a fox's paw or even to release a bear from a human's trap. Over time however I grew to believe that he had begun to enjoy my companionship.

The more time I spent with Solas the more he began to talk, we discussed spirits and nature. It grew clearer to me that he viewed things differently than most. He respected what the veil meant and cared for the spirits. For the first time I truly felt free. I was no longer in the restraints of a slave. Solas did not treat me as someone who was worthless. He valued our philosophical debates and made me feel as though my voice had meaning. Even my dreams of the green woman continued as did our conversations. It had not yet occurred to me that perhaps these were more than mere dreams.

I grew more worried as our journey continued. We had made it to the base of the mountains in a few days but my companions condition appeared to have worsened. Though I knew Solas had been sleeping, he seemed to be tired and slightly sick.

That night I suggested that we make camp earlier than normal, this time however, we made no fire. I watched as my companion fell into a slumber, my eyes the began watching our surroundings. The only reason I could surmise for a fireless camp was because we were so close to the mountains. From what I'd heard, while I was for sale at market, was that the monsters had been emerging from the Dwarven kingdoms. The mountains would be the most likely place for Solas and I to encounter them. He'd referred to them as darkspawn, a name well suited to their evil.

It didn't take long before I too drifted off to sleep. There she was, my nameless friend waiting under the great tree for me. "You're leaving me aren't you? The two of you are going into the mountains." There was a genuine sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You're part of my dreams, part of me. How could I leave you?"

"You haven't realized where you are? I've watched you. You returned a bird to its home, helped a fox and a bear. Ever since you entered my realm I've shielded you and your companion both from those tainted beings. I shielded him at his own requested. But you I protected because I saw a kindness in you that I've never seen in a traveller before."

I laughed lightly, "You're talking like you are the forest."

Suddenly the realization hit me. All the knowledge I'd recently gained discussing spirits and the fade with Solas flooded into my head. "Wait this isn't, this can't be the fade? Are you supposed to be some kind of benevolent spirit?"

She gave a nod, "I am the forest and the forest is I."

I blinked, "So you're the protector of this place. The Lady of the Woods as it were. And this... is the Fade?"

"A part of it yes."

There was a pause as I eyed her as if I was seeing her for the first time, "I suppose then I should thank you for protecting us."

"I can't keep helping if you leave," She responded in a distraught tone. "Where you are going, you could die." Suddenly something happened, I saw a spark ignite in her eyes. "Wait, perhaps I can still be of help. If I join with you, protect you, lend you my… power…"

"I could not possibly ask that of you."

She paused, eyes glancing at me, "Are you afraid? I thought we were friends."

"I am not afraid of such a gentle spirit such as yourself. It's just that I could not allow you to do something so generous for me without doing something for you in return. Bringing a bird back to its nest is nothing in comparison."

The Lady of the Forest pondered on this for a moment, "Perhaps there is something you could do for me in return. Once you deliver Solas to his destination." She hesitated, "If you desired an even trade you could, we could, together, defeat the evil that moves through and taints my domain."

"You want me to fight the darkspawn for you?" I questioned in disbelief. I may have appeared fearless and determined but deep inside I was afraid of those vile things.

A voice peeped up from behind me, "You once asked why I don't fight them. But perhaps it is you who should be." I turned to see Solas leaning against the tree.

"You knew? This whole time when I described my dreams and we talked about the fade you knew about her didn't you?"

He gave a sly grin and a shrug. A smile was so uncharacteristic of him, I appreciated it knowing I'd never see it again.

"Is it that bad?" I turned once more to face the spirit. "The darkspawn I mean."

She gave a nod, "If they are not stopped even the fade will be corrupted by them. Already they sicken and twist the plants and animals of the forest."

Thoughts raced through my mind; I had just barely escaped slavery,I didn't even know how well I could wield a bow. I'd gotten myself indebted to Solas and was escorting him to God's knows where. Now a strange spirit wanted to merge with me so that it could walk outside the fade.

My hands formed into fists and I shook, thinking as hard as I could. My brain picked at the bits and pieces of my memory. I felt a pain in my chest, realizing that my past had not been forgotten but instead was simply suppressed.

Images flashed through my vision. Memories of my clan, my family being slaughtered by the darkspawn. Many of us were later taken as slaves as we fled. I remembered all the time I spent reading and learning with my mother, all the archery training with my brother. A tear streamed down my face, "I remember, I didn't want to, but.. I do."

I took a moment to gather myself then gave a nod in her direction, "I accept your offer then spirit. I will accept your aid and in return promise to fight the darkspawn for you."

The green skinned woman calmly nodded and stepped forward to embrace me. Slowly her body turned into a bright light that surrounded me and gently faded away. I glanced towards the tree where Solas no longer stood. Then I was plummeted into darkness before being brought back to reality.


	4. Chapter 3 - Friends, Old and New

I woke up suddenly. A shudder ran through my body, though this one was warm and comforting unlike most I experienced. I turned to see Solas sitting across from me, staring.

I simply eyed him back, "You would know, how is it I managed to enter the fade through my dreams though I'm not a mage?"

The bald elf stood slowly, "It was a surprise for me as well. You may be more than you've always thought you were. Though some might consider you an idiot for welcoming a spirit into your body after only knowing her for less than a week."

I perked a silver brow, "Are you one of those people?"

"I believe you may be too trustworthy but that is all."

I grinned as he walked passed me, and started to follow. "Is that part of my character a bad thing?"

"Yes and no."

My emerald eyes sparkled as we began to walk again, "So why do you think I was able to enter the fade and pass through the veil?"

The ground began to slope and our trek up the mountain grew more treacherous. Solas thought for a long while about his answer. "I can think of a few reasons. One; you're a mage and haven't come into your power, or perhaps like your memories you are suppressing them out of fear and pain. The second would be that you're possessed, though we know that only happened recently."

"So what is the third option?" I questioned.

Solas turned his head to look directly, "Perhaps you are like our ancestors. I've heard stories, that the Ancient Elves could walk between this world and the fade with ease."

Despite his convincing words I could see something in Solas' eyes. It made me feel as though he knew something more than what he was telling. My chest ached, yearning to know more. But I merely pressed my lips together and continued to walk up the steep path. There was a pain in Solas, as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. I didn't have the heart to ask what it was. Somehow I got the feeling that I would never find out anyways.

The mountains grew more and more difficult as we made our way up and through them. The winds howled and nipped at our flesh, using every chance to knock us down. Then there was the snow, it would break for a few hours at a time. But usually we would be beaten with it, unable to see in any direction. Somehow my companion still managed to continue as though he was being guided onward by some invisible force.

We discovered our fair share of darkspawn though we managed to avoid all of them, with the exception of a single raiding party. I was thankful to have Solas with me when they found us finding shelter in a small mountain cavern. Without him there I doubt I'd have had the courage to fight such horrors.

There were quite a few, at least eight. I'm sure 3 would have been more than enough of a fight for someone who had forgotten how to use a weapon. Solas having no magical power didn't help either, nor did the fact that his condition had worsened even more.

I took out the first two who entered the cave, wasting five of my arrows. Clearly my skills were rusty, that or I'd never had any to begin with.

By the time I killed the second, a third much larger monstrosity closed in on me. His blade came down towards my head. I barely managed to get my own weapon up in time to block. As the others drew closer, one of them going after Solas, I gritted my teeth. I dropped my stronger arm, and reached for an arrow. As my first arm weakened, unable to hold the creatures blade back, I rammed the arrow upwards from under his chin. A warrior's cry escaped my lips and I bared my teeth. I could hear her, the spirit, screaming, no… howling along inside me. With this I let go, something surged through me and I could feel change.

I did not fully understand what had occurred until I woke up close to the fire. Solas had a rag and was cleaning my face off. He'd melted some snow and used that as water. A pile of dead darkspawn sat in the corner of the cavern. I finished cleaning myself up on my own and walked over to inspect. There wasn't a single scratch on myself or my companion. The darkspawn however had not been so fortunate. Their bodies were in ruins, many had limbs torn off. Others had been clawed, their throats ripped out. Blood ran down through the pile of bodies to the floor of the cave. I gagged, covering my mouth, the smell of their blood was horrible, as was the sight of the dead.

However my horror did not hide the fact that I knew what, no who had done this. There had been no other way. I closed my eyes, a " Thank you" bounced around my mind, I was sure she hear it.

It wasn't long before Solas and I continued on our journey. Blood from the fight had seeped in and stained my clothes. There was no way to be rid of the rancid smell that darkspawn blood created, it was obvious that I'd have to be rid of the clothing as soon as our journey was over.

As we walked, headed to our unknown destination I started to find peace with the wind and the brutal snow. I felt stronger and it seemed easier to stand against these destructive forces. Over the next few days the snow and wind slowed. Our path lead us down towards a valley. Two large cliff walls surrounded our entrance. This is where Solas stopped.

He turned to me as a ray of sunlight snuck through the heavy clouds. The valley was still a ways off but I could see it, if just barely. "It would seem that this is where our paths divide."

I perked a brow in his direction, "But we're in the middle of nowhere."

Solas let out a little scoff, "Nowhere could have once been somewhere."

I pouted, it seemed that he desired to be cryptic as per usual. Letting out a loud and heavy sigh I found no need to argue. Though I could feel the sadness tugging at my chest. "Thank you."

"What for?" He questioned.

I smiled warmly, "For saving my life and for being the first friend that I can remember."

The bald elf approached me, removing something from his neck. He offered it to me, "The world isn't as it should be. I'm sorry I could not do more for you."

"It's not as if you made the world this way," I laughed gently in response.

There was a look almost like guilt in his eyes, "Yes, I suppose you're right. This is for you, it is a way to remember me by."

I blinked at the gift. It was a necklace with a pendant shaped like the head of a wolf. "I … thank you Solas. But I have nothing to offer you in return."

He nodded, "I desire nothing from you Nahra, only that you live a long and happy life and that you fight for our people."

"Those are two things I can do." I responded with a smile, though deep down I feared that I would be unable to do either.

As if to reassure me Solas pulled me into his arms in a warm embrace, " I promise things will not always be this way. I will make the world right again."

His words confused me and continued to be cryptic. However I thanked my companion, and then hung his gift from my neck. After a brief farewell he continued on towards the far off Valley and I headed back in the direction we had come from.

My heart sunk at the loss of my companion, though it was inevitable. Over the next few days on my way back, despite having the spirit within me I grew more and more lonely. I encountered a few more darkspawn on my way back to the forest, many of which I ended up using for target practice. My aim gradually became better thanks to the 'volunteers'. By the time I got back to my destination I found myself cleaning up the forest's edge daily.

Days continued into weeks and weeks to months. I became an expert on finding and killing the darkspawn. As soon as they stepped inside the spirits domain she knew and so did I. I'd separate the creatures from their parties and pick them off one by one. My fear of the monsters dimmed and I grew accustomed to my lonely life. It wasn't so bad since the spirit inside me allowed me to speak with the animals. Well I wouldn't call it speaking, there was no verbal communication. It was more like I could feel their emotions.

I don't remember how long it had been and I don't remember when exactly it happened. But one day when the sun was shining so brightly it burned my eyes I found myself heading to the edge of the forest. There I discovered the darkspawn I'd been searching for; out of the cover of the trees in the open. A large group of them had attacked a wagon. I could hear the human's screaming as I lurked in the shadow of the trees. There were only five darkspawn, an easy task now that I'd sharpened my skills. However by the time I'd made up my mind I watched in horror as the leader plummeted his sword into the gut of the last survivor.

My grip on my bow tightened and I took aim. First a single arrow through the right eye of the farthest creature. I began to move as the first arrow flew, grabbing a second then a third. By the time my fourth arrow took down its mark the leader was on me. His blade raised and I dropped my bow, reaching for the weapon at my waist. There would be no way to draw and block in time so I ducked to the side as I drew my own weapon. In a quick motion I swung the blade upwards. It sent his blade and attached hand flying towards the ground. The rancid smell of darkspawn blood seeped into the air as blood sprayed from what remained of his limb. The monsters eyes widened in horror as I took a second turn to remove it's head from the rest of its body.

As the grotesque limb that I suppose one could call a head flew threw the air my body relaxed. I sauntered around the site after the head made its landing. After finding a piece of cloth to use in to clean my blade I began to investigate what the dead men had been hauling. I found a few crates of cloth and raw materials. My curiosity caused me to sort through, trying to determine what I could use and what I should take. The sound of shuffling and an odd screech caused me to jump. I whirled around. My eyes glanced towards the large box that sat in the middle of the path. I slowly moved towards it but jumped back once more as another screeched escaped it. The crate jolted and I soon realized that there was something inside.

I moved quickly to steal a sword from one of the dead darkspawn and pried the lid open. There shivering in the container was a creature my eyes had never seen before. It was the size of a fawn with the beak and wings of an eagle. It also had the claws and tail of a lion. Our eyes met and I could feel his pain and fear. He was a child ripped from his home meant to be sold on a market as a rare creature. Most likely he'd been removed from his nest while his parents had been away hunting. My chest began to ache, he could feel it too, how much we had in common.

I reached in gently and scooped the griffin up into my arms. He continued to stare into my emerald eyes as I glanced around to make sure there was no further danger. I brought the creature and some of the other supplies back to my home, some old ruins hidden under ground. The griffin was so young it was obvious that he did not know where home was, though he had a few precious memories of it. Animals have no need for names but I still found myself giving him one; Tamris.

Unable to return him home Tamris became my newest friend and companion. He grew quickly and I found myself throwing him into the air as a way to help him learn how to fly. Once he could, and as he grew stronger we began doing our darkspawn patrols via the sky. Our first attempt at flying together was miserable and we both ended up grounded for a few days. However after a few more failures we learned from our mistakes and made it into the sky. Our trust in one another grew with each passing day thanks to these trials.

I enjoyed the hours we'd spend in the sky every day, as did Tamris. Being in the sky made us feel free, the horrors of our past could not haunt us up here.


	5. Chapter 4 - Twins, Mage, Bard and a Fool

The green skinned woman stood before me once again, her black eyes watched the passing sky contently. I approached slowly not knowing how to say what I desired.

"It's been so long since we talked," I spoke nervously.

Her glance turned to me and the woman smiled, "That it has."

I scratched my head letting out a soft sigh, "You see, spirit, I came here to ask you something."

She nodded in response, letting me ask my question. "Would you be alright if I broke our deal for only a short while. I want to help Tamris find home, I believe I owe him that much for helping with the darkspawn."

She smiled once more, "We will just add it to your promise, after all by helping that creature you are helping nature. So I too will aide you in this."

Her answer had been surprisingly more helpful than I had anticipated, "Thank you."

When I opened my eyes I saw only the old brick of ruins. I then scooted out of my self made hammock and began to ready myself for long journey. I had stayed up rather late for the last few weeks; crafting armor made of the strongest trees and sowing together new clothing. I twirled around in front of a small pool of water to see my reflection. The wood armor was light and easy to carry but also steady and strong.

After gathering the supplies I required I climbed up through the ruins to find Tamris waiting for me outside. I had made a makeshift saddle for him along with armor that was similar in fashion to my own. He had dragged all of this out of the ruins and had been waiting for me to dress him up. It took me more than a few minutes to get all the gear on my companion. By the time I was done I flopped over onto the dirty ground and grinned up at him, "Now we are truly a pair fit to hunt darkspawn."

A low growl like chuckle escape Tamris beak, he then snorted urging me to to hop on. Before I did I double checked all our supplies also making sure that I had more than enough arrows. I pulled a leather cap on over top of my quiver so that the wind up in the sky would not steal them from it. With this I hopped onto the light saddle on Tamris' back. In an instant his powerful wings began to flap and we pushed off leaving the ground.

I took in the smell of fresh air as we climbed towards the clouds then I removed the helmet from my head and let my silver hair flap around like a flag in a storm. The ground shrunk from sight and everything became small. Tamris carried us in North West direction, over the mountains. What would have been a week's worth of travel only took us a few days. We would stop twice in that time to allow my companion's wings to rest.

The next morning we both rose early and made our way through the rest of the mountains. The world seemed so peaceful as we flew, there were no darkspawn, no mages, no humans up here. We spent hours in the air but after a while the two of us grew bored. Like normal I found myself goofing around and standing up as we flew. I would walk around on Tamris back doing a regular balancing act. But even this too grew boring as I got better at it. That day an idea light in my brain and I leaned into Tamris showing him what I wanted to try. The creature gave no response so I stood and then in a quick motion lept from his back.

I spread out both my feet and arms as a way to slow my descent. The world began to slowly creep back towards me as I moved both down and forward. After a little bit of falling a large blur fell past me, his wings and tail tucked in. He curved under me, allowing my hands to reach out and mount myself on top the saddle.

We were both jerked back upwards suddenly as Tamris opened his wings. He caught a draft which thrust us back up into the sky and I began to laugh, adrenaline rushing through my body. How fun that had been.

Now that we were low enough to the ground that I could see small dots moving around as if they were fighting. "Feel like taking a look?" I questioned. In an instant my company changed course and began to glide downward towards the commotion.

As we drew closer I began to make out who was fighting, "Darkspawn." I let a slight growl escape my lips before removing the cap from my quiver and readying my bow. A large number of darkspawn appeared to be fighting a much smaller group of travellers and I decided that perhaps my companion and I could even the odds.

Once close enough I took aim then sent an arrow straight through one of the creatures that was fighting two short individuals. I continued, letting Tamris fly around as he saw fit while I let loose arrow after arrow.

After a few moments I found myself with no more arrows. I let out a sigh then spoke sternly, "Get me in close so I can drop in on one."

It wasn't as if he could truly understand but the griffin seemed to know what I required as I drew my short sword. He dove low into the fray and I made a jump from his back. My knees dug into the shoulders of one of the taller darkspawn as I used it to land. I brought the tip of the blade straight down, splitting it's skull in two. I gave a roll forward, hopping off its corpse and moving on to the next. Though my swordsmanship was sloppy I was quick which made up for quite a bit. I couldn't take a stronger opponent on face to face but a quick stab through the back, well that was a different story.

Soon I found myself covered in darkspawn blood, lighting and fire whirled around me and past my head. This caused me to realize that there was a mage somewhere on the battlefield. The fight lasted a long while, and I watched as Tamris picked up a few of the monsters only to drop them out of the sky.

By the time the fight was done only seven of us remained, myself and Tamris included. He landed swiftly beside me, his wings causing a surge of wind. Those we had helped turned to stare at us thanks to his great entrance. Slowly they began to approach; two short men with long beards, a dark haired woman who carried a mage's staff, a brown haired human man with charming eyes and finally another human wearing heavy armor.

The second human male spoke first, "Who are you?" I watched as his eyes wandered to and from Tamris and I.

"A friend," I responded. "I saw that you were having trouble with the darkspawn and well we decided we would lend a hand."

"We?" one of the short men questioned.

I gestured towards the griffin by my side, "Yes we."

The woman began to laugh warmly, "An odd one she is."

I laughed a bit in response, "Well I mean of course he doesn't talk but we can communicate somehow."

They all stared in disbelief and then the first male human spoke up. He wore lighter armor in comparison to the other, "Well thank you for your help. Most would run from darkspawn. What made you want to fight them?"

I thought about this for a moment then gave a shrug, "I suppose I'm just so used to fighting them it seemed natural."

He began to laugh at this and stepped towards me, offering a hand to shake, "My name's Osen, what's yours?"

"Nahra," I shook his hand in response and gave a warm smile.

"Well Nahra if you're used to killing these bloody things then perhaps you and your…" He trailed off as his eyes wandered to Tamris. "Well one would suppose he's a griffin wouldn't they?"

"He is Tamris," I stated.

Osen gave a nod, "Well then perhaps you and Tamris should join us."

"Join you?" I questioned.

He gave a nod but the other human began to protest, "Osen, we don't even know her."

"She helped us when we needed it most. That's all I need to know."

The dark haired mage gave a nod, "I agree we should have her come with."

One of the short men snorted and gave a nod, "You just want some female companionship don't you Flemeth?"

She grinned at him, "I believe it would be a good change of pace to have some pleasant and hygienic company."

He gave a frown at this while the other male standing beside him began to laugh. "She's got you there brother." After calming himself he gave me a nod, "Name's Nalric and this is my twin brother Vartek. He gestured in the mages direction, "The sassy lass there is Flemeth. We three would be quite glad to have you and your griffin along as well."

The heavily armored man glared at his companions, "So you've all decided this without me?" He gave a sigh and removed his helmet. His features we even more pleasant than those of the brown haired male. His hair was the color of a raven's feathers and his eyes held the bright clear sky in them. He stepped forward in an almost intimidating manner and offered a gloved hand. "My name is Cassius Dominico."

I smiled, shaking his hand. Once we released each others hands my eyes wandering to look into Tamris', "I would love to join you however I made a promise to return my companion to his home. He was taken as a youngling by those who desired to sell him for money. I… know what that is like."

Slowly I removed my helmet to reveal the long silver hair and pointed ears beneath. Cassius took a step back and gave an anger filled glare, "She is most certainly not joining us now, you all know how I feel about Elves. Plus we're headed north what do you think will happen once we arrive at our destination. An elf roaming free? That would not bode well."

Flemeth let out a sigh, "Yes Cassius we all understand why you feel the way you do about Elves however we can't simply leave her here or let her wander off to find some griffins. After all it's clear that she doesn't know what's truly happening."

I blinked in Flemeth's direction, "What do you mean?"

Her gaze moved to lock with my own, "It doesn't matter who fights them, everyone seems to fail. The darkspawn numbers grow every single day causing a blight across the land. Cassius found us, all of us, prestigious warrior's to travel north. There we are hoping to come together and find a way to fight back."

I looked down, kicking at the dirt below my feet, "I knew they were growing in numbers but I never thought it was that bad." I could feel the spirit inside me urging me to go with them. "We will join you, and once this is all over I will fulfill my promises."


	6. Chapter 5 - Campfire Adventure

Tamris spent most of the time alone in the sky now as we travelled with our new companions. We were headed north, hoping to catch a boat to Tevinter. While I managed to make friends with the others rather easily I could feel Cassius disdain for me from a mile away.

Nalric had quite an easy going personality and could often be heard making jokes at his brothers expense. Vartek had a similar personality, though he seemed a bit more grouchy than his twin at times. The two both had short red hair with long beards. Though it was easy to tell who was who based on the braiding of their beards and because Vartek had a scar on his left brow which had caused some of the hair to never grow back.

Osen was the most friendly of all our new companions. He was a man of blades, who wielded multiple swords and daggers. His style of fighting was similar to my own, though more quick and precise. His skills were clean and stealthy, he reminded me of an assassin that I'd heard about in a children's tale long ago. The human was not only skilled with a blade but also quite the musician. Some night he would pull his violin out of its case and sing while he played. His voice was mesmerizing as was the sound that his instrument made. This only added to his charm, there was something about the man that drew you in, he was almost enchanting. Not to mention he was extremely physically attractive.

Flemeth was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever encountered, I paled in comparison to her. She had porcelain skin and raven hair. Her eyes showed her strength and will and could pierce through your soul. However she seemed to be easily amused, especially by the twins and would banter with the two of them. The more time I spent with them the more I could see the pull that existed between her and Osen. The two would be lost in each other's eyes for minutes at a time. They'd smile foolishly at one another and he would make it very clear that it was her he was serenading when he sang over the campfire. I was almost jealous of the affection he displayed for her.

Then there was Cassius, a soldier from the Imperium. I kept my distance, feeling his hatred towards me. His anger created a disdain of my own towards him. I only viewed him as an arrogant jerked who viewed Elves as nothing more than slaves and sacrifices. We constantly clashed, throwing insults at each other whenever we spoke.

On my third evening with the group we stopped to make camp in a small clearing. Tamris made his landing and joined us. He laid down on a large flat rock that overlooked our fire. Most of us collected what wood we could in area though there wasn't much to be found.

"I'll head out and look for more," I offered.

"Don't worry about it, I will," Cassius growled in response as he stomped off away from the camp. I watched as he walked away from me, clearly in a bad mood.

"Don't take it personally Nahra," Vartek commented before taking a seat on rock that he had dragged over to where we would make our fire.

Slowly I crawled up onto Tamris perch to sit with him, my legs hung loosely in the air and I kicked them back and forth. "I just don't understand why he hates me so much."

The others looked at each other then solemnly the gave Osen a nod. He laid out a blanket on the ground then sat on top of it, watching as Nalric attempted to start a fire with what little kindling we had.

"It's not anything you did Nahra, he just has a hatred towards Elves, " Osen spoke gently.

I leaned forward grumbling, "Why because he was taught that we're all worthless slaves?"

Osen shook his head, "Cassius used to be different. He used to fight for more than just survival against the darkspawn. He had a wife back in Tevinter, she and he both believed that it wasn't right to enslave the Elves. Many of those who worked in his household he gave their freedom."

"Cassius was married?" I questioned. "I can't imagine any woman falling for that frowny face."

Osen sighed, "Yes, well finding your wife dead at the hands of one of your elven servants would make you frown too." There was a pause and he scratched his head. "He came home one day with a bundle of flowers in hand for their anniversary. A crowd had gathered in the garden where the guards had detained the elf. He was covered her blood and openly admitted to her murder. When Cassius asked him why the elf only grinned cruelly. In response Cassius lost it, he grabbed one of the guards blades from his waist and removed the elf's head. He mourned her for months, as it turned out the two had fought before he'd left that morning. The last words he'd said to her had been in anger."

My heart sunk in my chest at Osen's words, I didn't know the circumstances but one Elf's actions had ruined a good man. I hopped off the rock and raised my fist in the air, "Well I won't let one of my kin's actions soil his view of all Elves." With determination and a fire burning inside I grabbed my bow and quiver before marching off in the direction that Cassius had gone.

I walked for quite few moments searching for my comrad before a chill ran up my spine. This was the spirits typical way of warning me that there were darkspawn around. I readied an arrow and continued on. The sounds of swords clashing caused me to run towards the fray. There I found a scattered pile of firewood and Cassius fighting for his life.

I loosed an arrow, sending it through the eye of the creature that he was clashing with. Blood ran down the side of the man's face, I could see he was injured by the pain in his eyes. All I could do was continue to push forward and kill more darkspawn. One, two, three, four, five, counting how many I shot down helped my focus. By the time I hit 9 they were all dead. Cassius fell to one knee, he was leaning on his sword, using it for support.

Swiftly I moved towards him. I wasted no time, ripping pieces of cloth off of my clothing in order to bandage his wounds. Cassius protested, attempting to bat my hands away. After a moment I raised a hand and slapped him across the face. There was anger in my expression and my heart was beating rapidly from all the adrenaline. "I need to bandage you up so just hold still."

All he could do was stare at me speechless. There was no further protest from Cassius as I continue my work. This was the first time that the two of us managed to sit together quietly without getting angry at the other.

"They came out of nowhere," He mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Suddenly as he lifted his head our gazes locked and I began to feel as though I was unable to breath. His blue eyes were like precious gems that I could stare at forever. After a moment I snapped back to reality, "Can you stand? We have to get back to the others."

Cassius pulled away from me, putting more pressure on his blade. He attempted to stand up but his knee buckled and the male began to fall. Quickly I moved in front of him, though I was barely able to hold the man up. Straining under his weight I chuckled a little, "You're going to have to help me." He gave a disgruntled nod, avoiding eye contact with me while we began to head back.

The two of us struggled the entire walk back. Nothing was said but his weight with the armor on was almost more than I could bare. I could feel myself building up a sweat as the light of our small fire came into view.

"Thank you," Cassius mumbled as the others ran towards us.

"We were worried that the two of you were making out in the woods," Osen teased. "Seems like you tried to kill each other instead."

Cassius smirked a bit at this comment, "More like she saved me, darkspawn decided to have a surprise party for me."

"That explains why you came back empty handed," retorted Flemeth. "Set him by the fire, I'll tend to his wounds. Nalric and Vartek go grab the firewood they left back there, we still need it."

"Alright alright we're going Miss bossy boots," Nalric teased as he dragged his brother off in the direction we had come from. Osen stood on the opposite side of Cassius in order to help support him as we walked him over to the fire.

Once there he sat down and Flemeth began to tend to him. I eyed Tamris as he lay asleep on the large rock that watched over us. Osen followed my gaze and smiled, "Could sleep through a storm that one."

I grinned gently in return, "He did spend the whole day flying, I don't blame him." I paused, letting my brain process everything for a moment, "I'll take first watch tonight once those two get back with more firewood. With the darkspawn having been that close we need to be extra aware."

Osen gave a nod and returned to where he had been sitting. He pulled out a small bag of rations and began to munch as his eyes observed Flemeth's work. I watched as he eyed her contently. His gaze wandered up and down her body. After a while I turned away and climbed onto Tamris' rock. My eyes wandered around our small camp.

I was the first to notice Nalric and Vartek's return. They both came back with their arms full and Osen was quite content to take the wood from them to add it to the fire. I watched from above as things began to calm down. Soon Flemeth finished up healing Cassius and everyone began to ready for bed. My emerald eyes moved upwards to glance at the starry sky, watching the constellations I even made up stories in my head about them.

The sound of metal clanking beside me snapped my attention back to my surroundings. Cassius was still awake and was now sitting with me. He didn't say anything but simply joined me in my stargazing, being silent company.

After a while I noticed him press his lips together slightly before speaking, "I'm sorry we got off to such a rough start Nahra."

"An apology," I gasped sarcastically. "Here I thought you didn't know what that was."

He shot a glare my way and then let out a sigh, "Be grateful for what you get, you're the only knife ear I've ever apologized to."

I grinned widely at him, "I'll take what I can get I suppose." He gave a nod then leaned back slightly so that he could watch the sky with a bit more ease.

I don't remember how long we sat in silence for but I found myself drifting off. My eyelids slipped shut and my body fell over.

Unlike most nights when I slept this time I didn't find myself drifting through the fade. Instead I was walking down a long hallway. I wore a slim fitting green dress and could feel the clicking of heels beneath my feet. My hands reached out to open a large wooden door. Before me was a large library like room. A fire flickered at the other side of the room where a brick fireplace sat. In front of it was a large chair and a couch. A man sat there with his back to me, a young boy was beside him. I could see his partially pointed ears, a half elf. A familiar voice rang out, reading a story to the young boy. I continued past the doors.

"Time for bed Solas." The young boy huffed a little and stood up. He gave the man a hug then approached me for a kiss on the cheek. With that the young boy exited the room, I watch him go, closing the doors behind him.

Suddenly two large arms wrapped around me and I heard the man whisper in my ear, "You're gorgeous tonight darling, like usual."

A smile crossed my lips and I turned around to face my husband. There standing before me was Cassius leaning in for a kiss. Our lips pressed together and in response my chest began to ache. My cheeks felt warm and flushed pink. He pulled away with a grin, then reached a hand up to the back of my head. He let my long silver hair down out of its bun and pulled me closer.

I couldn't say anything before I was drawn into a second kiss, and then another. Before I knew it he had lifted me up and carried me over to the couch. My back pressed into the seat of the cushion. He was on top of me, running kisses down my neck. A hand trailed gently up my leg pushing my skirts aside.

"I love you," I mumbled as he leaned forward. Then a sudden gust of ice cold wind burst into the room, putting out the fire.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight looking around. I had not woken on ice cold rock but instead had been leaning into Cassius' shoulder. He looked at me then glanced away, "You're awake finally. I was going to just move soon and let you stay up here."

He rose and made his way off the perch. I watched him add a bit more fuel to the fire before taking a seat and staring at the dancing flames solemnly. I smacked my face repeatedly for a moment, after all it was just a dream. Cassius hated Elves, which meant he hated me.


End file.
